


Prepared

by Everyday_Im_Preaching



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha!Chase, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Omega!Jack, Rimming, pre-heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:39:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Preaching
Summary: We've seen plenty of what happens during a heat, for mated pairs and otherwise--but how often do we get to see the small interactions that happen before?





	Prepared

**Author's Note:**

> Tis the season for heat fics! This is a bit skewed, scene wise, but I hope you enjoy it all the same! They're just kind of scenes that sort of go together.

 

Jack let out a low groan, blinking blearily. His legs were propped up on Chase’s shoulders, and a firm, wet tongue was licking at his entrance. Slick was leaking freely from it, and Jack couldn’t do anything but smile sleepily. 

“Well, good morning.” Jack purred, toes curling against Chase’s back. Chase grunted a greeting, pressing his tongue forward and lapping at the thin, slippery stream of liquid that was trickling out of his omega. “You sure know how to make a man feel appreciated.”

“I do appreciate you.” Chase purred, thrusting his tongue into Jack’s hole and getting a sharp gasp. Jack’s entire body shuddered, and one of his hands shot up to grab the headboard. “So  _ sensitive  _ down here when you’re in heat.”

Jack’s body tensed at the word  _ heat.  _ Not because he hadn’t realised; no, he knew his heat was nearly upon him. He’d begun to prepare weeks ago, stocking extra water bottles and protein bars in their bedroom. Chase had even caught him picking through the closet for items that he wanted to nest with. No, the sudden burst of panic that filled his veins was because he had quit taking his suppressants. 

Before he’d made the decision, Jack had taken the time to discuss the matter with Chase—the immortal had been nothing short of  _ ecstatic.  _ He had gathered the small omega into his arms, whispering gentle promises of keeping him and their future child safe—just like the typical alpha. It had sealed Jack’s own decision of having a baby. 

Jack’s doctor had been next; like Chase, he was pleased to hear that Jack wanted to have a child. Even more so that the omega wanted to complete the series of fertility and blood tests required to ensure that he was ready. Jack didn’t want to disappoint Chase nor himself with an inability to conceive in  _ heat  _ of all things.

But even with Jack’s confidence in his decision, he was  _ scared.  _

“Jack?” Chase spoke his name like a question; what he saw on Chase's face was incredibly unfair.

Chase’s hair was neatly brushed back and braided out of the way, and slick was dripping down his chin. Golden eyes were equally parts concerned and horny, flickering in the soft light that was pouring in through the nearby window. He turned his head to press a kiss to the inside of Jack’s thigh, never breaking eye contact.

Jack cleared his throat, trying to find a good excuse for his hesitance. “Sorry, I, I didn’t expect my heat to start today.” He turned his face away from Chase, staring at the wall off to the side of the bed. “Though it won’t get bad until tomorrow afternoon, so we have a little bit of time.”

“Jack,” Chase nudged his way up, kissing at the curve of his omegas belly. “You still have time to take the contraceptive the doctor provided. There’s no rush to have a child. I will love you whether you provide me an heir or not.” He balanced his chin on Jack’s tummy.

The omega knew that he was being honest; Chase hadn’t lied to him since they’d become mates. It eased Jack’s fears instantly, and he shook his head. 

“No, I. I want to have a baby with you. A pup of our own.” Jack told his alpha, reaching down to card his hands into Chase’s hair, intentionally tugging it from its braid. Chase nuzzled at one of the hands, before pressing back down between Jack’s bare thighs.

“Then, if you’ll forgive me, I have a breakfast to get too.” Chase rumbled, pressing his mouth back against Jack’s hole and getting a sharp, stuttering gasp. Jack's fingers twisted in the hair between his fingers. 

 

It was at breakfast— _ actual  _ breakfast—that the itch began. It crawled under his skin like insects, wriggling and writhing in a place that Jack could get to. Chase was letting out soft noises of concern as Jack’s fingers flexed on the table. Every time he went to eat the food in front of him, the itch would flare up and he’d have to fight the desire to scratch. 

“Here.” Chase was up and out of his seat, grabbing Jack’s fork for him. “Let me feed you.”

“No, I can feed myself.” Jack huffed. Chase hushed him, stabbing a bit of egg onto the utensil. A kiss was pressed to Jack’s forehead, and he opened his mouth for the fork despite his complaints. Today was the only day that he might get a full meal in, judging by how hard Chase had to work to get him to eat during previous heats.

“The itch is worse this year?” Chase asked, gently massaging at Jack’s shoulder with his free hand. Jack nodded as he was fed more of his breakfast, nails digging into the tablecloth. “Heats are a powerful, terrible thing. I imagine that this one will be a bit tougher, without your inhibitors.” 

“Ugh, fuck.” He pressed his shoulder back against Chase’s hand, suddenly wanting nothing more than to bury his face in the alpha’s neck. Chase kissing the top curve of his ear, continuing to feed him. “Kiss me.”

“I am kissing you.” Chase teased, moving to deliver a sweet, chaste kiss to Jack’s lips. The omega whimpered at the whisper of lips on his own, chasing Chase’s lips as they left his. Chase cupped Jack’s neck, tilting his head back so he could kiss him with more efficiency. 

“Alpha.” Jack whined, opening his mouth against Chase’s to do so. Chase plunged his tongue into the wet heat, kissing Jack with a ferocity that had the omega arching up off the chair and reaching his hands up in a desperate attempt to twine his hands in Chase’s hair. 

“Eat.” Chase breathed as he pulled away. “You’re going to need your energy, Jack.” He went about moving the food closer to his omega, leaving one hand to ruffle the young human’s hair. 

Jack muttered something dark and unpleasant, only to find himself gifted to yet another kiss to his eyebrow. “God, I just. I want you sitting next to me.” Jack whined, incapable of sounding anything but needy. “Better yet, want to be sitting in your lap. But I don’t want to ruin your clothes.” 

The omega had been sitting with a thick towel beneath him, so he didn’t leak slick all over the chair. Ever since Jack had been mated, he’d forgone the uncomfortable pads and diapers that omegas were suggested to wear in their brief pre-heat.

“Your comfort is far more important than my pyjamas, Jack. Here, move for just a moment.” 

Jack did as he was told, wincing when slick trickled down his leg; he hadn’t completely abandoned his pants, yet, but he was getting close to it. Once Chase sat, Jack was crawling back onto the alpha’s lap, pressing the top of his head under Chase’s chin and purring. Chase returned the affection with tiny kisses and nuzzles, looping his arms around Jack’s back. 

“The other way, little one.” Chase teased after a few minutes, kissing Jack’s pout. “You need to eat.” Jack grumbled and turned around to face the table, and begrudgingly accepted a piece of food that Chase had speared on the fork. 

“I hate this.” Jack muttered, shifting on Chase’s lap. “God. I hate heats.” He accepted a piece of bacon from greasy fingers. He licked at the tips of his alphas fingers after he swallowed, and Chase pressed one of the digits inside. Jack sucked on it greedily, leaning back and moaning gratefully. 

“You’re hornier than usual.” Chase murmured, laying one hand on Jack’s hip as he pressed a second finger into his mouth. Jack whimpered, pressing his knees together. Chase let his hand wander between Jack’s thighs, stroking him through the soft cloth of his sleeping pants. Without further prompting, he slipped his fingers beneath Jack’s waistband, grabbing his cock and fisting it. 

Jack’s back snapped into an arch, and he moaned heartily around the fingers in his mouth. Chase chuckled, widening his hips--his knuckles rasped against the inside of Jack’s sleeping pants. His lips went to the side of Jack’s neck, fangs pressing into the skin there. Jack went slack, letting out a sob of relief. 

“Chase.” Jack warbled out, hips jerking upward. His words slurred around the fingers, and he turned to try and kiss at the alpha. Chase growled and bit down, forcing Jack to straighten and stare forward. “Fuck yes.” Jack hissed, tongue darting out to lick away sweat that had gathered on his top lip.

“Come on, little omega. Take your release.” He pressed his thumb against the head of Jack’s cock; Jack gasped when Chase rut against his clothed ass. 

Jack was quick to spill over Chase’s hand, leaving a mess not only on  _ it  _ but on the inside of his pants as well—he felt a heavy rush of slick slip out of him, instantly soaking through his clothing and staining Chase’s pants. 

“Mm, lets get you cleaned up.” Chase breathed, and Jack shuddered. The alpha’s cock was pressing against him, hard and tantalising. “But then back to the kitchen, where you  _ will  _ finish your breakfast.”

Jack eventually  _ did  _ finish his breakfast, as well as a few extra snacks from the fridge, finding himself  _ starving.  _ Chase hovered around him the entire time, clicking and trilling at him with encouragement as Jack ate. 

“What a good omega,” Chase praised, wrapping an arm around Jack’s stomach. “Eating so well.”

“No need to praise me just yet.” Jack murmured, leaning back against Chase. Chase nosed the side of Jack’s throat, purring at nipping at the mate mark there. Fangs marks were easily seen, denting the pale skin. 

“Any alpha with such a beautiful omega needs no reason to praise him.” Chase replied, licking and sucking on the skin with veneration.

Jack laughed, turning his head enough to kiss at the alpha’s jaw. “Seems like the pheromones are getting to you already.” 

“Knowing that your belly will swell with my children is a heady thing,” Chase argued, not wanting to seem weak to his omega’s heat. “Do you think I’m that weak? Do you think I’m not worthy to seed your belly?”

Jack reached a hand up and gently pet his alpha’s cheek. Chase unintentionally nuzzled into it, freezing when Jack began to speak. “It’s okay, Chase. Calm down. We’ve been mated for years now—do you really think seeing you excited to fuck me, to  _ pup _ me would make you unworthy?” He rolled his head to the side, sighing in relief when a mouth returned there. 

“Is it wrong for both of us to be excited?” Jack continued to ask, feeling those fangs graze his mate mark once again. Sudden, cold fear washed over Jack. His inner omega began to panic—what if Chase was tired of him? What if this was all a mistake—

Jack’s mind didn’t flail for long, because he was twisted around to face his alpha. Chase was  _ growling,  _ possessive and dominant in its sound. Jack whimpered gently, lips turning down into a pathetic frown. A small whimper left him that was chased away with a kiss.

“I want you.” Chase told him, as if he could read Jack’s mind. The omega relaxed, pressing his forehead against Chase’s collarbone. “I adore you, Jack. I adore you, and everything you are. Never forget that. There’s no need to cry.” Lips pressed against Jack’s eyes, and the omega jumped. He hadn’t realised he’d been  _ crying.  _

“Sorry, I…I just thought that maybe…for a second that you—” He swallowed, then quiet himself.

“I love you.” Chase said, soft yet sure. Jack nodded, pressing his cheek against Chase’s chest, even as the alpha tried to kiss at his eyes. “I love you, and I am glad that you have chosen me to both be your alpha, and to see you through your yearly heats. And I am  _ ecstatic  _ to start a family with you.” 

Jack nuzzled under Chase’s chin, rubbing his face against his throat. Chase purred gently at him, cradling him close. Chase began to kiss at his forehead and cheeks, rubbing his palms over Jack’s shoulders. Jack let out a soft sigh, and then nodded against Chase’s shoulders. 

“I need to go nest.” Jack muttered, rubbing his face against Chase’s shirt, bathing himself in the scent there. It wasn’t as strong as the alpha’s scent gland, but Jack was glad for it. Chase let out what might have been considered a whine, but he let Jack go. Jack grabbed the edge of Chase’s shirt and tugged it free of the alpha, ignoring the immortals laugh.

“Do you have to take my shirt?” Chase asked, watching Jack leave. 

Jack turned toward him, unimpressed. “Yeah.” He replied, hugging the article to his chest. “Need it to nest. For the pup to know your scent.” He pressed it to his nose, knowing very well that his mind was fading. Their pup would be born in a hospital, not at an in-home nest. Even so, Chase’s eyes softened. 

“Take what you need, Jack. The armoires and dressers are yours to plunder, as well as the beds and blankets. You will make a beautiful nest, my omega—one that our pups would be glad to be born into.”

Jack’s ears heated, and there was a trickle of slick that dampened his already wet pants. He shuffled off with the shirt, shoulders hunching up around his ears as he did so. He would make the  _ perfect  _ nest. It would be so comfortable and soft—Chase would be begging to bed and breed him in it.

 

“What a beautiful nest.” Chase murmured when he re-entered their bedroom; Jack had drug his nest to the floor, which was a first, and it was twice as big as it normally was. The heated, flushed face of his omega was peeking at him from behind a piece of blanket. Noticing his alpha, Jack whined and wiggled, but didn’t invite him in nor did he say his name. 

Chase knelt beside the nest, pulling the water bottle out from his pocket. “I brought you some water.” Jack eyed in in suspicion, then crawled forward to take it from Chase, uncapping it with ease. “How are you holding up?”

“Hot.” Jack replied, sucking down the water. “So hot,  _ fuck.  _ Is it always this hot?” He crumpled the empty water bottle up and fell back into his nest, pressing the back of his hand to his forehead. Chase let out a low rumble in return, scenting the air and trying to keep his mouth from watering. Jack smelled fertile in the divinest of ways, and Chase’s cock was already pressing against the inside of his pants, ready to be put to use.

“There is plenty of cold water in the fridge, if you need more. And I have had meals prepared ahead of time so that we won’t need to be separated for too long.” Chase was mentally pacing, waiting for the invitation to slip into the comfortable nest and curl around Jack. To take part in his scent, and to taste the omega’s slick—it was  _ killing  _ him, to simply watch the omega splay himself out atop the cloth.

Jack whined gently, pressing his palm to his forehead. He looked at Chase, reading the desire there. He rolled over onto his belly, canting his hips upward in a false present. Chase let out a low, needy groan in response. Jack let out a whimper, stretching his arms in front of him. He needed his alpha, but he also wanted to tease him, just a little.

“Jack.” There was a warning in Chase’s voice, fingers twitching, and his nails dug thin lines into the dark stone he was sitting on. “May I join you in your nest?” 

“Please do.” Jack replied, voice barely above a whisper. Chase let out a soft trill; he wanted to bound into the nest, but he took his time. He didn’t want to undo his omegas work. Jack had worked so hard after all—and in all honesty, the nest was a beautiful, twisted array of sweat soaked, pheromone drenched fabric that could be called an art piece.

Chase took Jack in his arms as soon as he reached him, wrapping him in a tight embrace. Jack lifted a hand and gently brushed his knuckles against the underside of his alpha’s jaw. Chase cooed at him, kissing at his cheeks and chin. 

“What a beautiful nest.” Chase breathed again, nuzzling Jack’s neck. Jack giggled and pressed closer to Chase. The alpha shuddered at the heat rolling off of Jack—the thin shirt that Jack had thrown on was sweat-soaked and sticking to him. “What a  _ stunning  _ omega. I want...I want to  _ breed  _ you, Jack. I want to put a pup in your belly.” He skated his hand over the omega’s belly.

Jack chirped at him, wrapping his arms around Chase’s neck. “That’s the goal, right? A pup—a pup of our own,” He laid his hand over Chase’s, squeezing his hand. “I hope it’s a daughter—”

“—that looks like  _ you, _ ” Chase finished. “Any child we have, I beg the gods that they look like you. Pale, beautiful…” He ran a hand through Jack’s hair. “…striking.”

The omega had buried his face against Chase’s chest, whining in embarrassment and arousal. Chase buried his face in Jack’s hair, huffing in breaths of Jack’s heat scent. He laid his hand on Jack’s waist, squeezing gently. 

“Can you sleep, or do you need release?” Chase questioned; Jack didn’t seem particularly hard, despite how much slick he was leaking.

“I…I think I need to sleep.” Jack murmured out, lowering his arms so he could wrap them around Chase’s torso. “Stay with me?” 

Chase kissed at Jack’s heated forehead. “Until my last breath.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Want to stay updated? Click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to stay in the know!


End file.
